prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lightangel2
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lightangel2 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 17:31, February 24, 2012 Another Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Just another warm welcome. By the way is every cure your favorite cure? (Just wondering because it seems like that on your user page.) Good luck in further editing! Cakegobbler 17:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) why I'm removing those pictures It's pretty simple: I don't like supporting piracy websites here so since those images have addresses for illegal streaming websites on them. I will not support any sites like this and doing so is an instant copyright violation. If you see any I'm missing let me know because I'm in the middle of a massive picture cleanup.Shadowneko 18:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) duplicate picture warning This is not a serious offense but please do not upload more copies of existing photos. The originals should bee good enough for the wiki like Sunnyfiremain.jpg Thank you. Shadowneko 04:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't edit New pages! Don't edit new pages! For examble ,there is a old page for Pretty Cure,Open my heart! I hope you understand. Sorry bad English. CurePikachu. text on pictures warning and picture spam It seems I gave you a picture waning before so this is a warning and a three day ban: If something has subtitles or JP text on it this is not allowed. If you didn't read the rules tough luck...also uploading pictures that are no use to the wiki is also not allowed. Shadowneko 01:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) write a real page please If you make an episode summary page please write the summary and don't put too many brackes on the things in the template. What you created is basically a spam page because it's only a gallery full of more picture spam. If you do this again I really will ban you but since that vandal is around I'll cut you some slack this week. Shadowneko 17:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :again I'm gonna have to call you on this: Please create the summary section and write a long description of the events that happen in the episode. Not doing so makes a mess that I have to fix later and that I may not have time to do so. Shadowneko 12:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Please stop adding fanart pictures. It's against the rules and will be deleted. Thanks. CureMisa 13:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :also that was also a mondo amount of picture spam and if I see that again it's an instant short term ban. Shadowneko 18:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) hi i just want to say i love pecure of ALL seasons. 00:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC)curealvin scolding you again If you create a summary page I expect to see just that: An episode summary. I don't like it where I just see a mess of screenshots! Please write a couple of paragraphs describing the events of the episode in full detail. Also since you didn't bother this time I'm considering deleting the page you created. Shadowneko 12:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) What is this spam? What is this new spam with these Cure Echo transformation screenshots? There is already pictures from her transformation, I know because I am first one who uploaded some of them to here! We don't need more! Do you understand? I hope so. They're just more work for Shadow! I hope you don't do this anymore.With the Power of Passion, Rouge and Flame, I'm Cure Pikachu! 14:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC)CurePikachu :Cure Pikachu shouldn't be acting like me but I'd have to agree you just made a mess of things by spamming some nearly useless pictures. We don't need like 200 screenshots for something that's best handled by a 2-3 minute clip from youtube and there are several messes like this around I fully intend to clean up. If you really wish to help take a look at the pages for the minor characters and write something as those need major improvements. Shadowneko (talk) 17:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I know I overreacted, but 21 spam pictures that still have to remove? I just don't get it. With the Power of Passion, Rouge and Flame, I'm Cure Pikachu! 18:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC)CurePikachu So I dunno what you mean about Nozomi page, but if you think I'm an admin, then you are wrong because I'm not an admin, if you wanna speak with admin go to speak with Shadowneko. :I took a look and nothing seemed like vandalism. Could you please point out the issue? I only saw a few too many pictures plus everyone can edit so if you see something that needs fixing please do. I don't have the time to do everything around here. Shadowneko (talk) 12:20, October 22, 2012 (UTC)